DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application) The American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition (A.S.P.E.N.) holds a one-day Research Workshop each year, the day before the annual A.S.P.E.N. Clinical Congress. The purpose of these workshops is to advance the Nutrition Field by discussing and critically evaluating timely topics related to nutrition and metabolism in humans. The workshop has traditionally brought together renowned senior and junior investigators, as well as experienced clinicians and other interested health care providers for a productive and lively exchange of information and ideas. It is hoped these interactions will stimulate new ideas, new collaborations, and encourage junior investigators to enter the field. The 1997 Research Workshop will focus on 'Nutrition and Gastroenterology' and will be held at the Moscone Convention Center in San Francisco on Sunday, January 26, 1997. This workshop will explore several areas: 1) development of the gastrointestinal tract; 2) effect of enteral and parenteral feeding on gastrointestinal tract structure and function; 3) nutrient absorption; and 4) gastrointestinal tract substrate metabolism. A unique feature of this workshop is the integration of basic and clinical sciences to provide a complete discussion of important clinical and research topics. In addition, junior investigators will present their research work and have the opportunity to interact formally and informally with more senior researchers.